So Long
by Beck Kozas
Summary: Terra yang biasanya mengeluarkan combo 'so long' mendapat tugas dari master Eraqus untuk menjaga sang adik. Warning! : cerita gak jelas, garing, abal abal. Kembali setelah vakuum 1 tahun :3


So looooongggg*

Disclaimer : Kingdom hearts bukan punya siapa-siapa, bukan punya saya bukan punya anda semua

*Didemo square enix*

Genre : entahlah udah lama gak nulis :v comedy friendship… ragu kalau friendship

Author : Okkkkkk semuaaaaaaa akhirnya author tersayang(muntah)Terlaknat kalian, Kenapa sensor?

Narator (merangkap editor) : (Nyimeng minum bayg**) Oh nooooo I'm flyeeeeeeeng~~~~

Author :Nyesel ngasih obat nyamuk tadi….. (geleng geleng kayak ayam kesurupan) disuruh semprot malah diminum….

Reader : *sweatdrop jamaah

Author : Wih ada reader :v jarang jarang ada yang mau baca #ngenesamat

Narator (habis dicopot) : bacot loe jimjam….. #ini masih mabok

Author : ok… karena narrator kurang sehat maka ane yang bakal jadi narrator buat ente *evilsmile

Reader : cepetan woooiiiiiii!

Author : oke oke hehehe

Summary : Terra yang merupakan pria gagah perkasa, otot macho, wajah garang kayak bences (ditabok terra) dan tak lupa embel embel slogan "so longgg!" saat mengeluarkan combonya mendapat sebuah tugas dari master xenahort (xehanort : "kurang ajar kau thorrrrrr! ") untuk menjaga jemuran(?) milik si botol Aqua(dibantai), dan juga menjaga ventus mangankaskus (ventus : "sini lu thorrrrr") yang masih kecil…. Apakah terra akan dinistakan baca sajaa #dideathglare Terra

Di suatu pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah tidak mendung tidak panas tidak dingin dan tidak lainnya(plak!). hiduplah seorang kakek botak licin nyuss (dibakar) dengan 3 orang anak yang baik, ramah, sopan kalau ada maunya. Selebihnya tau sendirilah gimana gilanya ketiga anak ini saat mereka udah lepas kandang #digebukinTerra. Ketiga anak ini bernama (Botol) Aqua sang kakak dan juga pacar author(reader : *rusuh demo bakar ban*. Author : "nar itu kenapa pada bakar ban….. maahhhaaaalllllll ituuuuuu punyaaaaa gwwwwwww". Narrator : *mabok ikut demo*. Author : "-_-".)  
selanjutnya adalah terra si macho yang umurnya beda 1 tahun sama kakaknya… tapi wajahnya (terra: *deathglare* kenapa wajah gw?. Author : *keringat dingin*jelekkkkkkkkk. Terra : *hilang dengan author hanya tersisa surat wasiat :v *).  
Yang terakhir adalah si kecil (tanaman) ventus mangankaskus (ventus : "*ngeluarin keyblade* apa tadi taneman?... author : "*keringat panas dingin campur :v* bukann….." ventus : "ohhh") beda 10 tahun sama si tua Terra (ditebas) dan si (botol) Aqua. Umurnya masih 6 tahun dan karena kelakuannya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti memecahkan piring, mematahkan keyblade milik kakeknya, nyari masalah di dunia sebelah dan sebangsatnya membuat dirinya dikirim oleh kakeknya ke sang master raqus, tukang makan tapi kurus #digiles eraqus.

Setelah sang adik terlaknat pergi ke (bui :v) rumah master eraqus, Terra dan Aqua juga menyusul sang adik ke (akhirat) kesana. Alasan mereka berdua dikirim karena Terra terlalu sering menggoda cewek entah itu yang masih muda, tua, anak kecil, kucing betina (plakk!) dan sebagainya (Terra : "sejak kapan gw suka goda mbah mbah -_- perusakan nama baikkk" author : *lari lari gak jelas sambal ketawa ketawa*) lain cerita dengan Terra, Aqua sang kakak tertua palinggg tuaaaa ( Aqua : "kita putus…". Author : *tiwas*) dikirim untuk memperdalam pengetahuan bagaimana cara mencintai auth-#dibekep. Karena…. Ini masih dideathglare naarrrrrr tolooonngggggggg-

-Skip-

Kedua kakak (bangsat) itu dikirim untuk menemani sang adik juga untuk merubah kebiasaan mereka berdua yang sudah kelewatan gilanya~. Sang kakek merasa senang dengan kepergian mereka bertiga. Gimana gak seneng, jatah makanan bakal nambah hahahahahaha. Setelah si kecil menghilang ditambah dua anak sarap itu menghilang semakin tenang sang kakek menikmati itunya…. Hehehehehe.

Disana di kediaman master eraqus, Terra dan Aqua dijadikan babu(plakkkk!) eh salah :v dilatih untuk menjadi seorang keyblade wielder yang benar. Karena selama ini mereka berdua somplak saat menggunakan keyblade. Terra menggunakan keybladenya untuk bermain baseball dengan negeri sebelah, sementara Aqua menggunakan keybladenya untuk menyapu dan juga mengepel #ngenes amat nasib keybladenya. Mereka berdua dilatih keras dengan benda keras agar memiliki tubuh keras (author : *mikirin aqua keras*) dan apapapun yang memiliki kekerasan #narator : gitu terus dah.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan penuh (penderitaan) kebahagiaan. Terra sudah mulai berubah total dari yang pertama menggunakan keyblade dengan ngawor sekarang sudah lebih baik. Terra telah mengetahui apa fungsi dari keyblade yaitu untuk dijadikan sebuah tiang jemuran #disambit Terra. Dan sama seperti Aqua ya—

Reader : *demo* woi thoorrrr!

Author : Ha apa?

Reader : Terlalu lama ceritanya…. Gak kayak yang biasanya

Author : emangnya udah baca yang versi pertama?

Reader : belum thorrrr *wajah tanpa dosa

Author : -_-

Narrator : *makan rumput

Author : ngapain nar makan rumput?...

Narrator : ceritanya membosankan *masih ngunyah

Author : okkkkk langsung klimaks

Reader *otak mesum* klimaks?

Athor : iya terserah kalian. Kasih garis dulu :v

Sampai tiba suatu hari Terra dipanggil oleh master eraqus ke ruangannya. Terra segera berlari dengan kecepatan 1 km/tahun (dibakar massa). Tak lama mungkin 3 tahun (terlalu lama~ :v) terra sampai didepan pintu master. Terra mengetuk dengan pelan… pelan… pelan… sangat pelan… #cepetan woiii. "Tok … tok….. tok… tok" buffering :v. Tiba tiba muncul suara dari dalam " ahhhhhhssssss" #fak :v apa apaan ini.

Terra ketakutan mendengar suara itu, semua otot machonya bergetar, joget-joget dan berdansa ria akibat suara itu :v . "terra! Apakah kau diluar ha?" tanya orang dari dalam kayak kernet angkot. Terra bingung setengah gak mati mendengar orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

"Aduhhhhh gimana niiiichhhhh *jadi bences dah :v*" gumam Terra sambil gigit jari kaki #jari kaki ngapain dimakan -_-. "ok…. aku akan berani masuk sana (dipikir uji nyali apa :v)" pikir terra dengan semangat api 45 yang membara dengan sangat terang seterang lampu 2 watt :v. Terra mendobrak pintu ruangan master dengan otot kawat tulang besi *karatan :v*. "Gedubrak!" gitu suaranya (dihajar reader).

Dobrakan terra menghasilkan kabut yang sangat tebal, lebih tebal dari buku kamus Bahasa dunia :v. meskipun begitu Terra dapat melihat menembus kepulan asap tebal yang menghalangi mata banyak orang~ #waw :v mata dewa. "Eaggglleeee eyyyyyyeeeee" Teriak terra mengeluarkan magicnya sambil ngangkang kayak orang boker :v. SONTTTAAAKKKKK (keyboard jebol :v) mata Terra yang biasanya merah karena kebanyakan ngoles sambel cabe ke matanya menjadi putih (total sampai hilang pupilnya :v) kembali berkat cling cling pembersih mata terkini :v. note : dapat dibeli di toko terjauh :v.

Narrator : *nyolong toak masjid* repplllaayyyyyy woiiiii!

Author : *nangis bawang Bombay busuk* Thor kau kembali…. Huaaaaaaaa! ane gak kangen #kamvret

Narrator : *ngamok gak jelas* Enek gw liat lu thor :v

Author : -_- menghina bosmu kau ya

Narrator : iya :v

Reader : *bawa spanduk demo* cepetan woiiiiiiiiiiii!

Narrator : okkkkkk, repppllaaayyyyyyyyy!

-Replay-

Terra yang telah mengeluarkan magic Eagle eye yang entah dapet darimana (?) membuat matanya menyala dengan terang-benderang seperti lampu jalan yang terang #author somvlak sejak kapan lampu jalan terang :v author : suka suka gw ~. Master eraqus yang (tidak) shock melihat pintunya hancur lebur hanya diam dan menulis sebuah nota bertuliskan 'Pintu harganya 1 jt munny nort (panggilannya henahort :v)' #mampus lu :v. Terra yang telah berhasil menembus asap tebal dengan ketebalan 1 km :v keluar perlahan dari kabut diiringi dengan matanya yang sudah mulai redup #batre habis :v. "ini semua berkat mataku hahahahahaha" ketawa-ketawa gak jelas sambil pose ultramen :v. Master Eraqus hanya diam melongo kayak monyet (dihajar) melihat 2 cahaya dari mata Terra yang berwarna kuning dan hijau (kurang kuning :v) kedap kedip kayak mau korslet.

Master Eraqus yang udah bosen liat Terra kebanyakan gaya kayak bencesband (band barukah? :v) segera berteriak menyoraki Terra "ayooo Terrraaaa goooo Terraaaaaa gooooo" langsung joget-joget kayak cheerleader :v #ditebas Master Eraqus. Terra yang disemangati oleh master Eraqus dengan pakaian cheerleader (author : *muntah-muntah* ujian apa ini…..) *mohon para reader jangan dibayangkan bagaimana kakek tua dengan pakaian seperti itu :v* Segera berlari cantik kayak anak kecil sarap mendekati kursi yang berada didepan meja master.

"Terra duduk!" perintah master. Terra dengan polosnya duduk dikursi sambal ngeluarin lidah kayak anjing (:v). "Jadi ini tugasmu kali ini dan lidahmu tolong kau masukkan!" Terra memasukkan lidahnya kembali pertanda sudah cukup kering lidahnya #oh jemur lidah baru tau. Terra yang telah menjadi patuh sejak dikirim ke tanah keberangkatan (translate ke nggris coba :3) hanya diam… diam… diam…. Diammmmmm dan diaammm~ #gj gj gj. "Jadi begini…." Master berhenti sejenak. Terra keluar keringat dingin sampai sampai hampir membanjiri seluruh ruangan. "anda tau…" thor thor! Jangan mikir yang gitu thor :v.

"jadi ini tugasmu sekarang Terra, aku akan memberikan tugas paling berat dan tidak pernah kuberikan pada siapapun…" jelas Master serius. Keringat dingin terra semakin menjadi jadi dan wajah terra yang semula berwajah mesum sekarang menjadi pucat kayak habis kehilangan dompet :v. "Misimu adalah….."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

"adalah…."

Author : adalah….. :v

Reader : cepetan woiiii

*sound bgm we are the champion loser*

"Menjaga ventus adikmu" gitu katanya #Reader rusuh. Terra segera menimba keluar semua keringat dingin yang telah menjadi sungai amazon :v. "*agak nyesel* siap master….." Master hanya mengangguk tanda tak mengerti :v "Baiklah pergi sanaaaa lakukan misimuuu!" perintah master kayak komandan militer. Terra segera beranjak dari kursida berlari mengejar cewek :v "okkeeeeyyy sooooo looongggggg".

~Tak lama kemudian setelah mencari sang adik (setan) selama 4 tahun(?)~

"Kau ventusss kannnn !(bisa lupa adeknya….)" Terra nunjuk- nunjuk makhluk pakai jari kaki. "WOOIIIIII NGOMONG KENAPA LUUUUUUU, DIEM AJA DARI TADIIIII" makhluk itu hanya diam. Terra yang kesal karena tidak dijawab akhirnya marah-marah gak jelas kayak babon lepas #ditendang terra.

"Kak ventus itu kenapa kak terra" tanya si kecil (setan) Ventus sambil gigit tangan Aqua. Aqua hanya memberikan tatapan datar, maklum udah biasa sama saudaranya yang sarap :v. "Biarin dah ven…." Aqua berusaha melepaskan gigi tumpul milik sang adik dari tangannya yang sangat mirip dengan piranha #dibunuh ventus.

"Kak Terra !" Panggil Ventus kayak anak kecil #diakan memang kecil -_-. Terra masih marah-marah ke makhluk apa itu. "Kak Aqua, Kak Terra budeg yak" Tanya Ventus dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aqua yang sudah biasa dengan saudara ( bangsat) laki lakinya segera mengambil toak (?) yang entah dapat darimana #narator : Thor ada ormas nyari toak warna merah, kuning, hijau. #Author : bukan saya yang ngambil :v .

Aqua dengan toak yang entah darimana, diarahkan lurus ke telinga Terra (sweatdrop) "woiiiiiiiiiio Terrra messsuuumnmmmmmmmmmmmm, Adeeekk looooo yang iniiiiiiiiiii!" Aqua tereak tereak kayak mak mak ditiliang :v. Entah karena apa terra langsung sadar disertai sinar lampu 2 watt yang rusak mdiatas kepalanya.

"Aqua….. Ventus…. Kaliankah itu?…" Aqua ngarahin lagi toaknya "iyaaaa dodol!". "Dodol? Mana mana mana mana man manaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~" Ventus mulai kumat gilanya. Aqua yang mulai geram segera meng-cast magic.

"Stoppppraaaa" #ini lebih parah dari magic yang lain :v.

Semuanya berhenti, angin, jam, Terra, Ventus, master xenahort yang lagi main tissue dan sebangsatnya :v. "kalian semuaa…. Kenapa gilaaaaa" aqua udah tgak tahan~. "Nih Ter, jagain Ventus, gw mau ke salon, mall, kafe…. Awas kalua dia nangis…" Deahtglare dibarengi music kematian yang entah keluar darimana mengingiri (kutukan :v) kata-kata aqua. Terra diam saja karena masih kena magic, Aqua marah marah gara-gara di bales. #Aqua somvlak -_-.

Akhirnya setelah lama sekali koar koar pakek toak kayak demo, Aqua sadar "OH NOOOOOOO(jebol)….. mereka dalam stopra, ok aku akan menghilangkan magic." SEGERA TERRA MENGANGKAT TOAK(? Caps lock jebol….) dan menghilangkan magicnya "Kembaliiii!".

Semua kembali seperti sedia kala, dan TAMAT :v #reader rusuh. Tenang cerita belum tamat :v . Semua yang berhenti kayak orang beku kembali normal

"Paham apa yang tadi dibilangkan Terra?" tanya Aqua dengan senyum setan. Terra hanya ngangguk. "ventus kamu nakal ya(what) jangan lupa kalua laper makan tangan kak terra" Ventus ngangguk sambal ngiler mikirin tangan Terra #kanibal :v.

"Yaudah, pergi dulu ya ter~ jaga si ventus….." Aqua pergi dengan tatapan mautnya. Ventus yang polos minta tangannya Terra tapi gak dikasih… mewek :v . "Ayo sini ven, jangan mewek, duduk di bangku taman itu ayo." Terra dengan si kecil ventus pergi menuju ke sebuah bangku taman (oh jadi di taman dari tadi :v). Ventus duduk bersebelahan dengan ventus.

"Kak kak, aku bawa mainan" kata ventus. Terra langsung merespon dengan tatapan tajam "mainan apa?". Ventus mengeluarkan mainan dari tasnya (bawa tas ternyata :v) "Ini kak" ventus menunjukkan boneka Barbie, chukky, jelangkung, jenglot, sasori (sasori : sejak kapan masuk sini!), dan boneka boneka gak jelas lainnya. Terra sweatdrop massal melihat semua mainan milik ventus bukan karena nakutin tapi ada boneka yang b***l :v otakkk mesumnya keluar.

"Ayo kak mainnn" ventus ngajak main terra. Boneka diputer puter sama ventus, termasuk boneka serem serem, alhasil semua boneka pada keluar busa dari mulutnya. 'pantes aqua capek sama ventus -_-' pikir terra. Ventus teru maksa Terra buat main, Terra ngalah dan akhirnya ikut main boneka dengan cara yang tambah tidak jelas, mohon jangan dibayangkan.

Tiba-tiba ada cewek cantic lewat didepan mereka. Terra yang memiliki naluri mesum langsung bereaksi "wawa solooong itu….." Pikiran ngeres. Ventsu yang tidak tau maksudnya bertanya kepada Terra "So olong apanya kak?" Terra meletakkan bhoneka yang udah tinggal nama dan mengalihkan perhatian ke Ventus " itu loh ceweknya so long, bukan so olong" Ventus ber 'oh ' ria.

"maksudnya so long itu gimana kak?" tanya ventrus ingin tahu. Sang master mesum (disambit) Terra menjelaskan "Itu loh, kalau pas dikamar bakal so long, apalagi si Aqua pasti bakal so long kalau dikamar… bodynya juga uuuh sip dah" ujar terra sambil memainkan tangannya membentuk huruf S.

"oh jadi kalau sama kak Aqua bakalan bisa so long yak" kata Ventus dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh Terra. "Ven, disini dulu ya kakak mau ke toilet" Ventus menggangguk angguk kayak lagi dugem.

Taklam setelah ditinggal Terra, Aqua tiba-tiba dating mendekarti Ventus "ven… kanap kamu main sendiri" ventus yang masih ngemut kepala bonekanya nunjuk-nunjuk toilet "oh Terra ke toilet ya".

"kak kak, tadi kak terra bilang ke aku" ucap Ventsu sambil ngelepas kepala boneka dari mulutnya. "bilang apa?" tanya Aqua penasaran. Ventsu menjelaskan semua yang tadi dia dengarkan dari sang master mesum :v . "Oh jadi gitu ya….." Aqua yang geram segera mensummon keybladenya.

"Weh ada Aqua cepet amat perginya?" Tanya Terra santai. "Diem lu Terra… tadi ngomong apaan sama si ventus… ngajarin yang gak bener kamu…." Terra mulai kebingungan "errrr, kenapa Aqua… tadi aku mainan sama Ventsus gak ngomong aneh-aneh hehe"

Aqua yang sudah tidak tahan segera mengcast limit bubble blaster atau apalah lupa :v "Kau tadi bilang kalua aku dikamar bakalan so long…. Sama bodynya hot….." Terra banjit keringat dingin "engggak Aqua aku gak bilang…"

"dia bilang tadi kak Aqua" mampos lu ter :v. Aqua segera melancarkan limitnya "awasss kau Terraaaaaaa"

Buuuuuaakkkkkkk, booooommmmmmmm mmm

Semua gelembung keras mengahantam Terra. Terra K.O dengan bonyok :v mampossss.

"Ayo ven kita pulang…." Ajak Aqua yang udah lega~. "iya kak" kata Ventus sambil ngelahap tangan Aqua.

Terra ditinggal sendirian di taman dengan keadaan yang tidak mengenaskan :v

"Totally worth it…"

TAMAT

Author : yeahhhh Tamat

Narator : Tamat dengan GJ

Reader : *ricuh gara gara gak jelas

Author : :v ok sekian dan mohon review


End file.
